Terroristes en mini jupes
by Basilic-Edofanart
Summary: C'est fou les dégâts que peut créer un simple article de magazine. Ed et Roy vont en payer les conséquences, mais c'est un mal pour un bien, non ? Yaoi


**Terroristes en mini-jupe !**

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Einix, Bones, Aniplex et tout ce que vous voulez. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Et si les personnes étaient à moi, ben… Non, mieux vaut ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait…_

_**Paring :** Roy/Ed (même si quand je vois le manga, je me demande comment je peux imaginer ça ^^'')_

Merci à Whyle pour ses encouragements et la correction de la première partie.

Merci à Natsuki-lilou pour la correction globale et les remarques qui tues xD

Et merci à mon Hyu-Kiki pour son soutien et son ouverture d'esprit : )

Merci à **Bananemask **qui m'a gentiment prêté ses furies (et à qui j'ai honteusement piqué l'idée sans m'en rendre compte ^^"). N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses fics, elles sont géniales !

_**Note de l'auteur :** Ce OneShot est, à la base, pour m'exorciser des personnages de FMA. Ces derniers temps, je ressentais le besoin de les mettre partout, même dans ma fic sur Harry Potter. Donc, afin de reprendre les choses en main et d'arrêter de tyranniser Draco avec un Hughes débordant d'amour, j'ai décidée de faire cet OS._

_C'est un pur délire qui n'a, à mes yeux, aucune qualité littéraire (heu… Les phrases sont quand même en français, je vous rassure ^^'') et est à prendre au second degré ) _

_Je précise aussi que si certains passages sont complètements dénués d'intérêt et pleins de trucs stupides, nombreux sont ceux qui gardent leur sérieux pour faire avancer l'histoire. Le début est dingue, la suite, beaucoup moins. J'utilise aussi pas mal l'ironie dans mes fics, ne soyez pas surprit. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **_Ne vous embêtez pas avec les petits (1), (2)… A la fin, je vous remets les phrases pour que vous n'ayez pas à chercher ou à couper la lecture. De plus, ce ne sont que des conneries, rien d'important._

_J'espère que vous pardonnerez ce dérapage total, j'ai vraiment craqué, mais ça fait du bien de sortir une grosse daube comme ça :-D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Edward Elric, 18 ans. Le plus pet… heu, le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat de l'armée d'Amestris.

Commandant au quartier général de Central depuis maintenant six années, le jeune homme était très connu de la population, aussi bien pour sa gentillesse camouflée qu'il ne laissait apparaître que pour aider le peuple, que pour ses excès de colères et pétages de plombs en tout genre.

Quiconque le croiserait dans la rue, le prendrait pour un simple adolescent au style avant-gardiste et à la langue trop pendue.

Ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en une queue de cheval haute, un visage qui n'a pas tout perdu de ses rondeurs enfantines et pourtant, une mâchoire carrée qui commence à se former contredit son aspect androgyne. Sous sa petite taille se cache une musculature trop développée pour un jeune homme de son âge, ainsi que deux automails.

Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, étaient remplacés par des prothèses de métal. Ses membres bioniques lui ont permis de se tirer plus ou moins indemne de ses nombreuses missions suicides. Le jeune alchimiste avait la fâcheuse manie de s'y jeter comme un forcené afin de rendre à son petit frère le corps qu'il avait perdu.

Ses petits sourires innocents par moments, sadiques à d'autres, ses exploits en tant que militaire et sa forte participation au renversement du gouvernement dictatorial de King Bradley, le rendent complètement irrésistible auprès de la gente féminine.

Mais une seule chose vous permet de savoir à coup sûr que vous êtes bien en face du Fullmetal, ses yeux. D'une rare et incroyable couleur dorée, illuminés d'une lueur farouche et déterminée, suffisamment exceptionnels pour ne pas se tromper.

Outre le physique avantageux du blondinet qui s'attire, sans s'en rendre compte, une ribambelle de furies en trop pleins d'hormones, la véritable question est : comment faire péter les plombs à quelqu'un, et en particulier à un alchimiste d'Etat aussi renommé ?

Et la réponse est pourtant d'une affligeante simplicité. Il suffit de prononcer le mot « petit » ou tout ce qui peut y ressembler comme « nain », « microbe », « protozoaire », « crevette », « razmotte », ou tout autre mots qui pourrait se référencer à la taille d'un être aussi proche du sol, tout ça à proximité de l'alchimiste raccourcis. Si par le plus grand des hasards vous auriez malencontreusement osé émettre l'un de ces mots à une distance un peu trop réduite de lui, préparez-vous à battre un record de vitesse si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre vie.

Une personne pourtant est assez courageuse pour braver l'interdit et même tenter d'établir différents records comme le faire hurler le plus possible ou bien le rendre tellement hystérique qu'il faut appeler du renfort militaire pour empêcher la furie blonde de lui faire la peau ! Oui, une seule personne est assez dingue pour défier le grand par le nom mais petit par la taille Fullmetal !

Il s'agit bien évidemment du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, tombeur de la gente féminine de Central et fainéant professionnel.

Quoi de plus amusant pour cet homme de taille tout à fait honorable, possédant de magnifiques yeux d'un noir profond et une chevelure indisciplinée tout aussi sombre, que de mettre totalement hors de lui son subordonné préféré ?

Car soyons franc, Roy Mustang devait forcément considérer autrement que comme un simple collègue le petit Edward. Sinon, pourquoi passer ses journées à lui chercher des poux ? Certains disent que c'est parce que le magnifique spécimen mâle qu'est le Générale Mustang, s'est fait piqué une bonne partie de ses « fangilrs » par le blondinet, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte…

D'autres pensent que c'est une façon d'attirer l'attention du blondinet sur lui. Et d'autres encore, pensent qu'il est simplement porté sur le masochisme.

Quoi qu'il en soit, traumatiser le blond était vraiment jouissif pour cet homme… quoiqu'un peu dangereux.

C'est dans l'optique de rendre la journée de son subordonné horripilante à souhait, que le brun se leva d'humeur guillerette au doux chant du réveil matin. Prenant sont petit déjeuner, l'homme se grattait le crâne d'une manière ridicule tout en réfléchissant aux vacheries qu'il pourrait faire à son petit Edward, histoire d'entendre sa délicieuse voix lui crever les tympans ou de sentir la lame de son automail le menacer d'émasculation.

Tout compte fait, le Général devait bel et bien être maso.

Pendant ce temps, notre petit alchimiste préféré ronflait comme une barrique, étalé sur la banquette du train à destination de Central, le ventre à l'air, sous le regard désespéré de son cadet.

Alphonse ressemblait autant à son frère physiquement qu'ils étaient opposés mentalement. Les cheveux d'un blond plus foncés, courts, tirant sur le châtain, des yeux gris et un visage plus rond que celui de son aîné. Il était d'une nature extrêmement calme et réfléchie. Bien moins impulsif et susceptible que le pois sauteur et surexcité qui lui servait soi-disant de modèle.

Le plus jeune se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son aîné se comporte comme un enfant de cinq ans, malgré la vie qu'ils avaient vécue.

Son regard s'adoucit quand il se souvint de tout ce que son frère avait fait pour lui. Tant de sacrifices, tant de culpabilité, alors que lui aussi était responsable de la situation. Un acte d'amour désespéré afin de ramener leur mère à la vie. La femme qui les avait portés dans son ventre, qui les avait élevés et rendu heureux pendant quelques douces années.

Une tentative partant d'un sentiment pur et qui vira pourtant à un véritable désastre. Désastre qui aura coûté la jambe d'Edward et le corps entier de son cadet. Le drame avait pu être limité grâce au sacrifice du petit blond qui, à ce moment là, offrir son bras afin d'implanter l'âme de sont petit frère dans une armure.

Alphonse sourit à tous ces souvenirs. Edward s'était battu afin de lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu. A force de recherches et d'acharnement, il avait tout récemment réussi à lui rendre son corps mais lui, n'avait pas cherché à se débarrasser de ses automails. Un peu comme s'il préférait continuer à se traîner avec son péché.

Une chose était sûre. Alphonse Elric, ex-armure et grand amoureux de la race féline, était bien décidé à ce que son frère soit heureux… quitte à le forcer ! Et pour ça, il savait exactement à qui s'adresser !

Il se demanda un instant si son grand frère avait remarqué qu'il était à la une d'un magazine pour adolescente… une histoire de célibataire convoité ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'attarder, sous peine de se faire incendier par son délicat compagnon de route. « S'il l'apprend, il va hurler… je me demande comment ils ont pu prendre une photo aussi bien sans qu'il ne le voit… » Pensa le plus jeune Elric.

C'est avec bonne humeur qu'il secoua son frère adoré avec plein de délicatesse afin qu'il ne reparte pas pour le Sud du pays dans le train qui arrivait à destination… la capital.

Le nabot blond s'étira en baillant de manière peu élégante, se levant tout en mâchouillant le trop plein de bave accumulée en dormant_**(1) **_qui avait coulée sur la banquette. La veste froissée, les cheveux complètements fous et la marque du tissu imprimée sur sa joue, le minus suivit son cadet pour se préparer à sortir du train une fois celui-ci arrivé en fin de trajet. Il baragouina des paroles d'un dialecte visiblement disparu en ce monde tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire… Oui, Edward Elric était un sex-symbol.

Ils descendirent du wagon pour se retrouver sur un quai presque désert, ce qui était logique étant donné l'heure matinale.

« Nii-san, tu veux aller au QG tout de suite pour faire ton rapport ? » demanda le jeune au microbe qui le suivait.

Le dit microbe lui lança un regard ensommeillé avant de bailler une nouvelle fois, révélant une armée de dents blanches.

« Non, il est trop tôt et si je donne mon rapport à l'autre pyromane, soit il va s'endormir dessus encore plus vite, soit il ne sera même pas encore arrivé. On va manger un truc avant d'y aller, je meurs de faim ! »

Le second des Elric eu un petit sourire amusé en pensant que la seule chose qui puisse redonner vie à son grand-frère, c'est bien la nourriture.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un commerçant proche de la gare qui avait de quoi rassasier le colossal estomac du plancton blond. L'aîné partit en direction des toilettes, expliquant qu'il voulait se débarbouiller pendant qu'Alphonse passait commande.

Tandis que la crevette prenait son bain dans le lavabo – (aïe ! Edoooo ! On tape pas l'auteur ! Ed : Mais t'arrête pas de me dire des choses horribles depuis tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Moi : Mais rien mon petit, on t'aime comme ça, c'est tout. Ed : QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SE NOIERAIT DANS UN VERRE D'EAU ? Moi : Heu… toi ! Maintenant, fermes là et laisse moi continuer ! Sinon je demande à Envy de te torturer ! Ed : … Moi : Bon ben voila ! On reprend…) - Je disais avant d'être interrompue, tandis que la crevette prenait son bain dans le lavabo, le cadet Elric patientait en attendant les victuailles. Son regard s'égara sur l'étal de journaux où il remarqua la Une où figurait son Nii-san adoré.

L'air de rien, il s'approcha à petits pas dudit journal afin d'en lire la couverture.

« _Les célibataires les plus convoités de Central, les alchimistes d'état en tête de liste !_ » Ça commence bien pensa le châtain. « _Qui du Flame ou du Fullmetal remporte le plus de succès ? Dossier et photos exclusives !_ »

« Dites-moi qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça. » Pensa Alphonse inutilement en se disant que si Edward voyait ça, il ferait sans aucun doute exploser le bâtiment qui produit ce magazine…

Le mini crustacé revint de sa baignade matinale, l'air un peu moins gauche qu'à son réveil, les cheveux en ordre et rassemblés en queue de cheval, vêtu de vêtements propres. Il se précipita à table, prêt à enfourner tout ce qui est à portée de main, sous l'œil réprobateur et pourtant attendrit de son petit-frère.

Alphonse pensa avec soulagement que son frangin était trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac pour pouvoir tomber sur la revue et pria pour que personne aux alentours n'ai lu ce fichu article et ne reconnaisse le petit alchimiste en manteau rouge…

« Si le Général voit ça, il va le charrier et ça va encore finir en massacre… »

Une fois que les atroces hurlements d'agonie des croissants eurent cessés, le petiot (Ed : C'EST QUI LE SUPER PETIOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT ?) bref, le blond et son cadet prirent la poudre d'escampette afin de se rendre au Quartier Général où le chibi alchimiste (Ed : QUOI ? Moi : ça suffit les interruptions ! Je vais vraiment appeler Envy ! Ed : Oh ! Un mammouth en tutu là bas ! Moi : J'aime mieux ça.) on va y arriver, hein… Ils se rendirent au QG de Central où le Fullmetal pourrait enfin faire son rapport à son supérieur adoré (Ed : Supér… **nain bâillonné** Moi : Encore UNE fois et je t'attache sur le lit d'Envy ! Hin hin hin ! (rire sadique) Bien, maintenant on va pouvoir continuer !).

Pendant que le rival des Pygmées trottinait joyeusement derrière son plus grand que lui petit frère, le Général Mustang avait enfin réussi à se sortir la tête du c… Enfin, il était bien réveillé et à la recherche d'une vacherie à faire à son mignon blondinet (Roy : Depuis quand je pense que c'est MON mignon chibi ? Moi : Toi, tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Et fais pas semblant, ou pas de câlin avec ton chibi ! Roy : OK, je dis plus rien :x).

L'alchimiste du feu décida d'aller faire un tour au bar-tabac du coin afin de prendre un café avant d'aller travailler. Il regarda sa montre à gousset, avisant de son retard, il se dit que quitte à se faire flinguer par son lieutenant, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. Et puis, vingt minutes de plus ou de moins, c'était pas dramatique, hein ?

Arrivant devant l'établissement, il prépara son sourire ravageur numéro 5, histoire de charmer quelques demoiselles sur son passage. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction de voir un attroupement de jeunes femmes devant le kiosque à journaux, toutes en train de glousser… Et aucune ne lui prêtant la moindre attention.

Froissé dans son égo surdimensionné, Roy Mustang, Général de Brigade de son état, se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le rassemblement bruyant afin de tirer les choses au clair. On n'ignore pas Roy Mustang !

Il tendit l'oreille afin de tenter de comprendre quelque chose de ce brouhaha. Les seuls mots distincts qui pu percevoir furent des « Trop mignon ! », « Tu crois qu'il est vraiment célibataire ? », « Il aime les brunes ? », « Kawaii ! ».

Suite à ces discours incompréhensibles pour notre beau brun, « Elles ne peuvent parler que de moi, c'est certain. » pensa t-il avec narcissisme, il jeta tout de même un œil par-dessus le groupe afin de s'en assurer.

Il resta bêtement stupéfié à la vue des pages colorées qui s'étendaient sous son nez, lui et Edward, étalés sur les feuilles de papier, des titres stupides illustrant les photos.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? » Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction du brun qui se rendit compte de son manque de discrétion dans sa mission d'espionnage. Il régnait un silence de mort, une vingtaine de paires d'yeux rivés sur le militaire qui se trouva soudain très stupide.

« Enfin, je veux dire, c'est qu'un gamin… Il est pas mal, c'est vrai, surtout quand… Enfin, je veux dire que je suis bien plus séduisant que lui, c'est évident ! » Se rattrapa t-il avec assurance.

Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre dans les rangs quand soudain un hurlement retentit.

« Il est à moi ! » Beugla une des femmes en poussant ses camarades afin de se précipiter sur un Roy terrifié.

Le Flame Alchemist, pas aussi fou qu'on pourrait le penser, adopta l'attitude la plus avantageuse pour lui. C'est-à-dire, laisser parler son instinct de survie et se barrer le plus vite possible, loin du troupeau de furies.

Laissant de côté sa splendide élégance habituelle, Roy courrait comme un dératé, poursuivit par une horde de femmes qui hurlaient son nom.

Roy Mustang aime les femmes, mais il n'est pas assez fou pour se laisser sauter dessus, surtout si les dites femmes sont nombreuses et complètements hystériques.

« C'est le nabot qui les a mises dans cet état ? Et après m'avoir vue elles se disent que j'étais bien plus beau, normal » Pensa pompeusement le brun, tout en se faufilant à travers les rues.

« Quoique le nabot a bien changé… Il est plus mmmmm… » Ses pensés furent interrompues par une impasse. « Je suis mal. »

Il entendit les cris hystériques se rapprocher furieusement de lui, il commença à paniquer, ne pouvant retourner sur ses pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore, idiot de Général ? »

« Edo ! Y a une armée de furies à mes trousses ! » Sur ces mots, les premières furies déboulèrent dans la ruelle.

Edward, qui était jusque là sur le toit du petit bâtiment qui créait l'impasse, descendit en un saut pour atterrir à côté de son supérieur.

Les harpies se stoppèrent, se demandant qui était ce nouvel arrivant caché par l'ombre de la bâtisse.

« Al, rejoins nous de l'autre côté, je vais faire sortir Général poule mouillée de là… »

« On ne s'adresse pas comme ça à son supérieur ! » Dit l'homme d'une voix goguenarde. « Il va falloir te faire pardonner comme il faut si tu ne veux pas que je fasse un rapport sur ton impolitesse. » C'est en recevant cette remarque accompagnée d'une œillade lubrique qu'Edward tenta de comprendre le sous-entendu du brun.

« Hein ? » répondit-il intelligemment.

« Fullmetal… » Soupira le plus âgé avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Il tourna lentement sont regard vers l'attroupement hormonal, puis vers le blond et encore une fois vers les terroristes en mini-jupe.

« … »

« On se tiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! » Beugla Mustang, sortant le petit alchimiste de sa torpeur et lançant le signal de départ des hystériques qui avaient sous la main deux célibataires appétissants pour le prix d'un !

Edward claqua des mains et créa une porte dans le mur par laquelle ils passèrent avant de la condamnée de justesse.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ? »

« Mais j'y suis pour rien ! » Se justifia puérilement l'adulte. « Un stupide magazine féminin à sortit un stupide article sur nous deux ! Elles m'ont repéré et maintenant, elles vont en avoir après toi aussi ! »

« Quel genre d'article ? » demanda le blond qui commençait à perdre de ses couleurs.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir, je t'assure. » Il jeta un regard au plus jeune. « Mais si tu veux préserver ta vertu, je te conseille de ne pas te faire attraper. » Il regarda avec amusement le blond perdre le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait. « D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ils ont pu se procurer ce genre de photos… Moi, ça va. Mais celles sur toi… Elles sont récentes en plus ! » Lui lança le militaire avec amusement.

« Quoi ? Quelles photos ? Comment ? Je sais pas ! C'est quoi ? » Paniqua la crevette blonde.

« Calmes-toi, de toute façon, on peut rien y faire. Il faut qu'on atteigne le QG avant qu'elles ne nous attrapent. » Cette fois-ci, c'est une magnifique teinte rosée qui envahit le visage du blondinet.

« Oui, ben on ferait mieux de se magner, parce qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer ».

Les deux courageux alchimistes se découvrirent un regain de vitalité à l'entente des hurlements excités de la troupe féminine à leurs trousses. Ils se mirent à courir comme des déments, complètement paniqués.

« Elles se rapprochent ! Où est passé Al ? »

« J'en sais rien et franchement, c'est pas le problème ! C'est un grand garçon et il est pas en danger lui ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent à découvert, en pleine rue, toujours poursuivit. Le souffle commençait à leurs manquer à force de courir, les fans, elles, semblaient dotées d'une endurance surhumaine.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Cria Mustang. « Y en a qui arrivent par devant ! Elles vont nous encercler ! » Il cherchait désespérément une stratégie de fuite en voyant le groupe derrière et devant se rapprocher de plus en plus.

« Elles nous rattrapent ! » Paniqua Edward qui voyait l'une d'elle à quelques mètres à peine, tendre le bras vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Ils recommencèrent à courir dans une direction choisit au hasard mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu battre en retraite, la fille qui tendait son bras saisit brusquement le col de la veste rouge, stoppant la course du blond brutalement. Il partit en arrière, dérapa sur le bord du trottoir et… CRAC !

Roy se stoppa net à l'effroyable son pour se trouver face à son subordonné, les fesses par terre, à cheval sur le trottoir et la route et à moitié étalé sur la fille qui l'avait fait tomber. Celle-ci le regardait horrifiée, maintenant le plus jeune contre elle, les yeux humides.

Le reste des troupes s'approcha prudemment pour s'arrêter légèrement à l'écart, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème.

Le petit blond n'avait toujours rien dit, restant à même le sol semblant complètement perdu.

Mustang se pencha sur lui, lui demandant si ça allait. Il était plutôt étonné de ne pas le voir bondir sur ses jambes pour reprendre sa course mais se doutait que ce craquement n'était pas franchement bon signe.

« Edward ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu peux te relever ? » Demanda doucement le Général.

Le blond leva son regard doré et complètement vaseux sur son supérieur. « Je sais pas. »

« Bon… On va pas y arriver comme ça. Je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte. » Pensa le plus âgé.

« Tu te plais bien au point de tripoter une jeune fille en pleine rue? » Sortit vicieusement le brun.

« De quoi ? » Rétorqua le petiot complètement dans les vapes.

La jeune femme, quand à elle, se mit à rougir sous les propos de l'alchimiste de feu et les regards jaloux et scandalisés des autres furies.

Roy poussa un soupir en se demandant comment le Fullmetal pouvait autant être à l'ouest par une simple chute. Pensant qu'il y avait forcément une explication à son étrange comportement, il le saisit, passant un bras derrière son dos et un autre sous ses jambes afin de le soulever du sol et de sur la fille par la même occasion.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Se réveilla enfin la crevette, pas heureuse d'être soulevée comme une jeune mariée.

« Je dois bien avouer que tu fais une magnifique décoration, là, étalé par terre mais on va avoir des problèmes si on t'abandonne ici…

En plus, tu ne peux pas marcher. Tu te serais relevé depuis longtemps si ça avait été le cas. Et si je te ramène avec moi, ça me fait une très bonne excuse pour éviter de me faire trouer la peau par le Lieutenant Hawkeye ! » Ricana le plus vieux.

« Bâtard de Général… » Marmonna le blessé.

« Tu devrais renouveler ton répertoire… Avant c'était bâtard de Colonel… Je vais finir par me vexer et te laisser aux bons soins de tes admiratrices. »

« Non ! Ça ira… Je préfère aller au QG avec vous ! » Paniqua le chibi en accrochant ses bras au cou du militaire.

« Au QG ? Tu t'imagines quoi là ? On va directement à l'hôpital militaire. Tu es quand même au courant qu'un os n'est pas censé craquer ? Et même sans ça, tu es trop mou pour bien te porter… Te connaissant tu lui aurais sauté dessus en hurlant à cette pauvre fille… » Le Général le taquinait en avançant d'un pas décidé, priant pour que les accros de la lecture les laissent passer sans problème.

L'attroupement regardait l'alchimiste porter son petit fardeau, la tête haute, les ignorant superbement. La petite chose blonde se tenait fermement autour du corps musclé de l'homme et paraissait toute fragile à se faire transporter de la sorte, avec un tel calme…

Soudain, une armée de paires d'yeux se tourna vers la fautive.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Maintenant on ne va plus pouvoir les approcher ! » Cria l'une des furies à la jeune fille toujours au sol.

« C'est vrai que c'est bête mais c'est un accident… Et il était tout mignon avec son air perdu ! » S'exclama une autre.

« Et le Général ! J'aurais tellement aimé être à la place du petit ! » S'extasia une rousse.

« Vous croyez que c'est grave ? » Demanda la coupable en se relevant.

Tous les regards repartirent dans sa direction.

« Bien sur que non ! C'est le Fullmetal ! C'est pas un petit dérapage comme ça qui va le mettre hors course ! » Rassura l'une d'elle.

« Oui, mais il va peut-être avoir besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui ! » Les yeux de la femme se mirent à scintiller.

« Et le Général va avoir plus de travail, il faut l'aider ! »

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'un débat commença, dans le but de déterminer qui irait chouchouter le petit blond et qui réconforterait le beau brun.

Après s'être entretuées afin d'éliminer la concurrence, le troupeau de survivantes reprit sa course, direction le QG, objectif petit blond kawaii et grand brun ténébreux.

Manque de chance pour elles, le Général arrivait à destination, le jeune alchimiste bien blottit dans ses bras. Il tentait de ne pas trop secouer sa ch'tiote crevette, conscient qu'il n'appréciait guère les secousses visiblement douloureuses pour lui.

Une fois entré dans le bâtiment, il fut soulagé de voir qu'aucune des folles poursuivantes n'était à leurs trousses.

« Il va falloir trouver une solution à ça. Je ne croyais pas qu'un simple article pourrait être aussi dangereux… » Pensa Roy, tout en amenant son petit blond entre les mains d'un médecin.

« Bien, Alphonse. Je viens d'avoir le Généralissime Kimblee_**(2)**_ ainsi que le Général Mustang au téléphone. Ton frère est en sécurité pour le moment mais une véritable émeute prend forme. La porte-parole du groupe terroriste féminin demande à ce qu'on leur livre le Général et ton frère… » Expliqua le Lieutenant Hawkeye au cadet Elric.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent toutes ces femmes ? » Demanda trop innocemment pour être honnête le jeune châtain.

La blonde lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant d'ajouter, « Nous allons les rapatrier tout les deux chez le Général. Ils y resteront jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à calmer les choses. Et ton frère ne peut pas rester tout seul. Le Général Mustang s'occupera d'Edward et lui, il s'assurera que son supérieur fasse bien ses dossiers. C'est au moins un problème de réglé ! »

Alphonse, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations décida de se retirer. Après tout, son grand frère allait bien, il serait en sécurité d'ici peu… Et ce n'est pas lui qui devrait supporter l'humeur certainement exécrable de son aîné handicapé. Que du bonheur en somme !

Alors pour passer le temps, pourquoi ne pas aller recueillir quelques chats abandonnés ?

Une fois bien installé avec ses nouveaux amis poilus dans l'appartement qu'il partageait habituellement avec son aîné, celui-ci ne pourrait plus mettre dehors de petites bêtes innocentes et aimantes ! Oui… C'était un très bon plan…

Le Généralissime Kimblee avait fait en sorte que le Fullmetal et le Flame puissent se rendre en sécurité dans la demeure de ce dernier. Chose qui s'avéra un poil compliquée quand l'une des personnes à transférer ne peut pas marcher et est complètement à côté de ses pompes…

Au début, Roy veillait à ne pas perdre son petit blond en route mais avait finit par le porter histoire d'arriver avant l'année suivante. A sa grande surprise, le blondinet s'était une fois de plus blotti dans ses bras sans protester.

Une fois arrivés à destination, la troupe d'accompagnateurs repartirent au QG, non sans vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivit par une groupie.

Le Général entra dans son salon, sa petite boule blonde toujours pelotonnée contre lui. Il la déposa sur le canapé, réfléchissant aux évènements passés.

« Le Généralissime m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse… Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer. » Pensa le brun en regardant vaguement la crevette.

« Et surtout… Pourquoi je dois faire ça ? Je suis pas une nounou ! Et c'est un grand garçon ! Enfin… Grand… »

« JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! » Cria le petit (aïe ! Edo ! Pas taper !) blond.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je n'ai rien dit depuis que nous sommes partit du QG ! » Lui demanda Mustang, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Vous l'avez pensé. » Maugréa le plus jeune.

Devant le regard incrédule du Général, Edward ajouta : « Me regardez pas comme ça, stupide Général ! Je sais que quand vous avez ce regard, c'est que vous vous moquez de moi ! »

Le brun sourit, gêné. Percé à jour par un crustacé miniature… « Enfin ! Tu ouvres la bouche ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait manger la langue par une fourmi. » Exposa t-il, un gigantesque sourire ornant des lèvres.

Il vit le visage du blond devenir rouge de colère, ses joues se gonflants avant d'exploser en un hurlement terrifiant. « QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MEME UNE FOURMI POURRAIT L'ECRASER ? »

« Toi ! » explosa de rire Mustang en esquivant la béquille lancée par le blond.

« Héhéhé ! Garde ça avec toi, ça va te servir ! » Ricana bêtement Roy en lui tendant de loin la canne anglaise.

Edward rouspétait dans sa barbe inexistante. Il allait devoir rester avec Monsieur Sarcasme pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait mal partout et ne pouvait se déplacer qu'avec des idiotes de béquilles. « Tout ça à cause d'une folle qui m'a sautée dessus, me voila plâtré à la jambe droite ! Je pouvais pas me torde la cheville gauche ? Non, c'est plus marrant comme ça après tout… » S'insurgea t-il mentalement. « Et je dois faire face à Mustang qui se moque ouvertement de moi. J'y peux rien moi si j'étais pas très réactif sur le coup ! L'état de choc, il connait cet idiot ? » Continua à s'énerver tout seul le blondinet.

Pendant ce temps, Mustang prenait un malin plaisir à observer sa petite crevette qui passait par toutes les expressions et teintes de visage en un temps record. Il se demandait à quoi le blond pouvait bien penser pour lui offrir une telle palette de grimaces, bien qu'il en ait une vague idée.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose le frappa.

« Edo… Tu n'as aucune affaire à toi ici… »

« Encore heureux ! Pourquoi donc aurais-je des caleçons de rechange dans votre tiroir ? » S'indigna le plus jeune.

« Afin de te sentir frais et dispo pour une dure journée de travail après une folle nuit d'amour. » Répondit naturellement le brun. Trop naturellement au goût du chibi qui reprit instantanément une teinte écarlate.

« Non mais ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous… Hein ? Dites ça et… AAAAHHH ! »

Mustang ricana sottement de la gêne du petit blond. Finalement, cette collocation forcée pourrait être amusante, surtout si Ed avait ce genre de réaction… Oui, il allait pouvoir la martyriser.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le petit blond en question avait bien l'intention de lui en faire baver… Sans qu'on puisse le lui reprocher. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas marcher et Roy devait s'occuper de lui. Il allait juste en profiter un peu plus que nécessaire. Juste un tout petit peu plus.

S'ennuyant ferme, le sexy blondinet s'étala comme un chat sur le canapé, étirant ses muscles endoloris. Il commença à se déshabiller sensuellement, attendant le retour de son ardent Général, tout émoustillé (Moi : Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Ed : Ben c'est le scripte… J'y peux rien moi… Moi : Mais j'ai jamais écris ça ! … ROY ! Rends-moi ce scripte immédiatement ! Roy : NOOOOON ! C'est pas moi ! Moi : C'est ça, prends-moi pour une andouille ! Roy : … Moi : QUOI ? SALOPERIE DE GENERAL DE ù^$$¤^\|[ù !* ! Roy : O.O C'est Envy qui m'a obligé ! Moi : Je veux pas le savoir ! Un coup pareil, ça peut être que de toi ! Envy : Bien fait sale pyromane ! Moi : Envy ! Attends un que je m'occupe de ton cas… J'ai vue l'arrosoir que tu planque dans ton dos, espèce de palmier sadique ! Envy : Mais je suis pas dans l'histoire ! Faut bien que je trouve un moyen de squatter ! Moi : … Reprenons !)

S'ennuyant ferme, le petit blondinet (Ed : QUOI ? Moi : Ah non ! Y en a marre là !), bref, le blondinet attendait comme un pauvre malheureux sur le canapé du Général. Celui-ci l'avait déposé en arrivant et était partit il ne savait où après s'être ouvertement et extrêmement méchamment moqué de lui ce satané Général Sarcasme de mes de… (Moi : Ed… Arrête de modifier le scripte toi aussi… On va jamais y arriver à ce rythme ! Roy : … C'est moi ou t'es plus sympa avec le nabot ? Ed : Ta gueule le cheval de course ! Moi : Ben oui, c'est que je l'aime mon petit chou. Ed : QUOI ? Moi : Et sois poli mon chéri !).

Le plus âgé était sortit de la pièce, laissant la pauvre petite chose blonde et sans défense seule sur le sofa. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée qu'avait eu le Généralissime de les laisser tous les deux seuls… Lui devrait se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur son subordonné et le plus jeune tenterait sans aucun doute de le tuer…

« Quoique… S'il essai de me tuer à coups de béquille, il risque d'avoir du mal. Et je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par un gamin ! (Ed : C'EST QUI LE SUPER MEGA NAIN PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN BAMBIN ? Roy : Tiens, ça rime en plus ! Moi : Edo, tu peux pas intervenir dans les pensées des gens ! Et arrête ton cirque ! Envyyyyyy ! J'ai une mission à te confier ! Ed : NAN ! C'est bon, je dis plus rien ! Envy : Ah non ! Je veux torturer du nain !)

Le grand brun se rendit de nouveau dans son salon, histoire de voir comment installer le microbe un peu mieux (Roy : T'as vue ? Il a rien dit ! Ed : … Moi : C'est que la menace Envy est efficace ! Mais tu vas pas te mettre à polluer le texte toi aussi, déjà que c'est n'importe quoi…).

Arrivé à l'entrée de la pièce, il vit le petit alchimiste, se tortillant sur le canapé, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive nab… Fullmetal ? » Demanda t-il sournoisement.

Le blond lui lança un regard assassin, ayant entendu le rattrapage linguistique de son supérieur. Il allait lui faire payer.

« Il y a que vous êtes vraiment un mauvais maître de maison ! Vous me balancez comme ça dans un coin et vous disparaissez… Le Généralissime ne sera pas très content de l'apprendre… » Répondit traitreusement le plus jeune.

Mustang soupira. Il venait de comprendre que la crevette avait entendue la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le respecté chef de l'armée d'Amestris, Zolf J. Kimblee.

Bien ! Il devait prendre soin de cette pauvre petite chose, il le ferait. Mais le Général avait bien l'intention de se mettre un petit alchimiste blond sous la dent.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Demanda Roy d'un ton mielleux.

Edward le regarda suspicieusement avant de lui dire innocemment : « J'aimerais bien quelques coussins, je ne suis pas très bien installé là… »

Le brun lui fit un sourire et partit à la chasse aux coussins. Une fois son butin trouvé, il les ramena au salon, regardant le chibi l'air de lui dire « Tu vois, je peux le faire et avec le sourire en plus. »

« Bien, c'est tout ce qu'il te fallait ? » Demanda t-il.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à les mettre ? J'ai mal partout et je ne voudrais pas m'appuyer sur ma jambe, le docteur a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas. » Débita avec un air malheureux le micro alchimiste.

Le militaire le regarda suspicieusement se demandant si le plus jeune était vraiment incapable de le faire tout seul. Il l'aida tout de même à s'installer confortablement, il ne voulait pas que son petiot préféré se sente mal.

« Bien, c'est bon maintenant ? » Se força l'adulte devant les yeux humides du plus jeune.

« C'est que… Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu froid ? »

« Si, tu as raison, je vais te chercher une couverture. » Se résigna le Général. Il se tourna afin d'aller chercher de quoi réchauffer le petit blond, manquant par la même occasion le sourire sadique de celui-ci.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, étendant doucement la couette sur le jeune alchimiste qui somnolait. Il tourna les talons, pensant que son Edo était trop mignon quand il était calme. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

« Est-ce que… » Commença le blond avant de s'arrêter brusquement au regard étrange que lui lança le Flame.

« Oui ? Il te faut encore quelque chose ? » Dit-il en insistant lourdement sur le « encore ».

« J'ai encore froid et… J'aimerais bien boire quelque chose de chaud. » La demande avait été si timide que Mustang dû presque se pincer pour y croire. Roy décida que l'occasion d'embêter son petit cœur était trop belle. (Roy : Ouuuuuh ! On monte d'un cran dans les relations ! Moi : La ferme ! Ou je laisse Ed te martyriser et toi tu agoniseras jusqu'au bout sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un câlin ! Roy : J'ai dit quelque chose moi ?)

« Avec plaisir mon cher Fullmetal, mais je n'ai pas de boisson pour les enfants en bas âges. »

« QUI EST SI PETIT QUE TOUT LE MONDE CROIT QU'IL FAUT LE NOURRIR AU BIBERON ? » Explosa le chibi (Ed : COMMENT ÇA CHIBI ? Moi : Oh, hé, tu vas pas recommencer !)

Mustang explosa de rire une fois de plus. Il adorait faire sortir l'adolescent de ses gonds.

« Hé hé hé ! Je me demande où tu vas chercher des trucs pareils ! » Se moqua le brun.

Mécontent que son plan « faire chier Mustang » se soit retourné contre lui, le blondinet croisa rageusement les bras en soupirant fortement. Comme un gamin.

Roy le regarda faire, amusé.

« Bon… Voyons voir. Du thé ? Ah non, j'en ai plus. Du café… Tu es déjà suffisamment surexcité sans avoir besoin d'un stimulant… » Au fur et à mesure de l'inventaire du brun, le blond se renfrognait dans son coin, cherchant une manière de faire payer à cet impudent ses moqueries.

« Du chocolat chaud ! » S'exclama le Général, persuadé que sa trouvaille allait faire enrager le plus petit.

Une paire d'yeux dorés se tourna vers lui, une lueur gourmande les habitants.

« Ça me va. » Répondit calmement le ch'tiot (Ed : Gnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiii ! Roy : Il se retient ? Moi : Non, Envy l'a bâillonné !)

« Quoi ? » Rétorqua stupidement l'homme. « Tu bois du chocolat chaud toi ? » Ajouta t-il ébahit par sa découverte.

« Ben oui, pourquoi j'en boirais pas ? »

« … Parce que… C'est fait avec du lait ? » Tenta le Général.

Le blond tourna son regard doré vers lui, étonné. « Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. »

« Je rêve… Tu crois que c'est fait avec quoi ? » Demanda Roy abasourdi.

« Ben… Avec du chocolat… » Commença le blond. « Et ? » Incita l'autre.

« Ben c'est tout ! Vous voulez que ce soit fait avec quoi d'autre ? » S'énerva le chibi.

« Du lait. » Répondit Mustang la mine réjouie.

Un grand silence incrédule de la part du blondinet qui dévisageait son supérieur comme s'il venait de lui montrer une photo du Généralissime Kimblee et de Greed en train de faire des choses inavouables_**(3)**_.

« Alors… Pendant toutes ces années… » Marmonna le Fullmetal, le regard rivé au sol.

Inquiet de cet étrange comportement, le Général se pencha lentement vers lui. Il lui demanda avec douceur. « Tu viens de comprendre quelque chose ? C'est à propos de ton frère ? C'est important ? »

« Oui. C'est… C'est lui. J'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Mais quoi ? » Demanda impatiemment le brun.

« Il m'a menti pendant toutes ces années ! Mon petit frère ! Celui en qui j'avais toute confiance ! Il a osé me faire ça ! » La voix du blond commençait à monter dans les aigües, signe de son énervement.

Roy était complètement largué. Comment une histoire de chocolat chaud pouvait-elle dériver à ce point ?

« Il a osé me faire boire du lait par la ruse ! » Explosa le protozoaire.

Le gradé resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes, le temps que l'information soit traitée par son cerveau. Une fois l'étonnement passé, il fit place à un fou rire incontrôlable sous le regard vexé du lactophobe_**(4**__)._

« J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Stupide Général ! » S'offusqua le jeune.

Le dit stupide rigolait tellement qu'il s'écroula à moitié sur le sofa et le petit alchimiste au passage. Faisant tout de même attention de ne pas rouler sur la pauvre petite patte cassée de son nabot, le brun se tourna pour faire face au blessé.

Son visage trop près de celui du blond, il lui souffla avec tendresse : « Tu es trop mignon quand tu veux. » et avant qu'Ed ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, il lui happa les lèvres et se leva pour sortir précipitamment de la pièce, manquant le visage écarlate du blond.

**FIN **

**Ed** : Quoi ? C'est quoi cette fin pourrie ?

**Roy** : Pour une fois je suis d'accord, il se passe rien là !

**Envy** : Et moi alors ?

**Ed** : Toi t'es pas dans le scripte ! T'as assez foutu le bordel comme ça !

**Moi** : … Vous croyez pas que c'est à moi de dire si c'est finit ou pas ?

**Roy **: On veut la suite !

**Ed** : Ouais, j'ai presque pas martyriser le Général, c'est nul !

**Roy** : Et moi j'ai rien pu faire avec mon chibi !

**Ed **: o_O Pervers !

**Roy** : C'est un rating M, faut bien satisfaire tout le monde :)

**Kimblee et Greed** : Et nous ? Pourquoi ça parait louche qu'on fasse des trucs ?

**Envy** : Et moi ? Je peux participer ?

**Ed** : Casses-toi le palmier, on t'a pas sonné !

**Moi** : Bon… Vu que ma fin ne plait pas, reprenons.

**Roy** : Yes ! Je vais avoir MON nabot !

**Ed** : (qui fume des oreilles)

**Moi** : C'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire… Vient faire un câlin !

Roy avait fuit comme un voleur, redoutant la réaction de son subordonné. Ils se connaissent depuis des années, certes, mais rien que la légère différence d'âge de… Quatorze ans était un vrai problème. Et puis, il ne savait pas ce que le blond ressentait pour lui. « Il me considère juste comme son supérieur, seulement là pour lui donner du boulot. Rien de plus. Il ne doit même pas m'apprécier plus que ça. » Pensa tristement le Général. « Alors pourquoi je me suis laisser aller ? » Continuait-il, se torturant d'avantage. « Enfin… J'ai bien remarqué quelques signes plus ou moins ambigus de sa part mais je me suis surement fourvoyé… Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme lui trouverai à un homme de mon âge ? Un homme… » Douta le brun, se demandant si le blond avait des penchants homosexuels et pour les hommes plus âgés mais toujours séduisants comme lui. Et non, il n'était pas narcissique.

De son côté, la crevette tentait vainement de reprendre une couleur plus humaine, se questionnant sur les agissements du Général. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Et surtout, pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Non… Ça il le savait.

Malgré toutes ses questions et ses batailles intérieures, Edward se refusait d'admettre qu'il était attiré par son supérieur. Enfin… Il refusait presque de l'admettre. Autant que les réactions de son corps le lui permettaient.

Un homme plus âgé… Il avait 18 ans… Roy 32 ans. Il était son supérieur hiérarchique et si le blond avait une relation avec lui, les conséquences pourraient être lourdes pour eux deux. Etrangement, la question qu'ils soient deux hommes ne le turlupinait pas plus que ça. Il n'avait jamais spécialement éprouvé de sentiments envers les femmes… Pour personne à part son Général en fait… Mais la question que se posait réellement le blond à cet instant précis n'avait rien à voir. « Je me demande s'il était sincère ou bien si c'était encore une de ses stupides moqueries ? » Pensa amèrement le blond. Sentant toutes les rougeurs et l'enthousiasme qui l'avaient subitement submergé suite à ce trop rapide contact diminuer comme une peau de chagrin, il se promit d'en faire baver au brun pour se venger… Même si celui-ci ne comprendrait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Il s'emmitoufla plus confortablement dans sa couette, autant que ses courbatures et l'élancement désagréable de sa cheville cassée le lui permettait et s'endormi, élaborant mentalement les différentes tortures qu'il ferait subir à Roy.

Après un long débat avec sa conscience, Mustang en conclu que malgré les risques et leur différence d'âge, Ed était maintenant majeur et assez « grand » pour choisir s'il voulait lui donner une chance. Après tout, il était sortit de l'enfance en devenant alchimiste d'Etat et était plus mature que les jeunes de son âge. Enfin plus mature, tout dépendait du sujet.

Fort de sa résolution, il se dirigea tout de même discrètement vers le salon, pour trouver un petit blond endormi sur son canapé. « Je vais le laisser dormir. Je verrais bien demain comment il va réagir à ce que j'ai fait. » Esquiva courageusement l'homme. Ne voulant pas réveiller son petit ange blond, il partit lui-même se coucher en étouffant un long bâillement.

Le lendemain fut un véritable carnage dans l'habituelle paisible demeure du militaire. Non seulement Ed avait fait une crise digne des plus grands comédiens en apprenant qu'il devait avoir une piqure chaque jour tant qu'il devrait porter son plâtre, mais il crut bien que la crevette avait décidée de le rendre complètement dingue.

Alphonse était passé dans la matinée, aidant Roy à contenir le petit blond survolté qui tentait de fuir la pauvre infirmière. Il en avait profité pour amener quelques affaires à son grand frère et le sermonner pour qu'il ne rende pas trop la vie dure à son supérieur préféré. Il leurs apprit également que le groupe de terroristes féminin avait battu en retraite, ne sachant où ils s'étaient cachés, mais qu'ils devaient rester prudents pour le moment. Il s'en alla sur ces bonnes paroles, laissant tout à loisir à son frère de se venger du brun qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de tant de haine.

« Rooooooy ! » Criait le blond, une fois de plus.

« Oui, Edward ? » Demandait le brun, résigné.

« Ça me démange horriblement ! T'as pas une règle ou un truc pour que je me gratte ? »

Le blond était très vite passé au tutoiement, espérant agacer un peu plus son aîné.

« Je vais te chercher ça. » Souffla Mustang, exaspéré.

Le blondinet le faisait littéralement tourner en bourrique, passant son temps à lui demander tout et n'importe quoi. Et une chose à la fois, bien entendu. Il attendait sagement que Roy lui apporte l'objet de son désir, le laissant se réinstaller devant sa montagne de dossiers, puis lui redemandait encore autre chose. Il en profitait pour le réprimander sur son travail qui n'avançait pas et les deux alchimistes avaient finit par se chamailler.

« Roooooooy ! »

« Ouiiiiii ? »

« J'ai faim. » Ceci dit avec un regard larmoyant.

Le général n'en pouvait plus. Après la bataille du matin pour l'injection, il avait ramené la quasi intégralité de sa maison au blond pour le satisfaire. De plus, ils avaient déjà mangé. Il le faisait exprès.

Prenant sur lui, il tâcha d'exécuter une fois de plus l'exigence de la crevette, se demandant s'il avait vraiment mérité ça. « Ok, je l'ai embrassé sans lui demander mais ce n'est pas une raison. C'était un tout petit baiser en plus… Juste un effleurement. »

La journée se déroula ainsi, Roy, au service du blond n'avait pas pu avancer dans ses dossiers. « Le lieutenant Hawkeye va me tuer. Ça va être pénible s'il me fait ça tous les jours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant d'imagination pour enquiquiner le monde. » Pensait le brun, un poil désespéré.

Le soir venu, Ed était bien décider à aller prendre une bonne douche, sa toilette du matin ne lui aillant pas suffit. Une occasion de plus pour martyriser Mustang pensait-il.

Il se leva tant bien que mal (plus mal d'ailleurs) du sofa, saisit sa paire béquilles et commença à crapahuter en direction de la salle de bain.

Il s'enferma dans celle-ci, décidé à laisser finalement un peu de répit à son Général. Juste un tout petit peu. Seulement voila…

« Rooooooy ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » S'insurgea le brun. Il se dirigea en direction du petit blessé (Ed : Comment ça petit ? Moi : Stop ! On se tait et on continu !).

Il frappa à la porte et entra une fois autorisé.

« Oui Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut cette fois-ci ? » Demanda le beau brun, surpris de la tenue de son invité qui ne portait qu'un simple caleçon.

Le blondinet lui lança un regard désolé. « Je, heu… » Commença timidement le plus jeune.

« Tu… ? »

« J'arrive pas à me laver les cheveux sans mouiller le plâtre. » Répondit piteusement la crevette.

Mustang lui lança un regard amusé, bien conscient que cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de main. C'est que sa salle de bain n'était pas vraiment pratique, il était déjà surpris qu'il ait réussi à prendre une douche sans provoquer de catastrophe. Mais se laver les cheveux lui aurait demandé de faire des acrobaties non recommandées pour sa survie.

« Je vais t'aider. » Assura gentiment Roy. Il réfléchit rapidement à la meilleure façon de s'y prendre mais s'égara en chemin, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du corps d'Edward. Il était petit, c'est vrai, il paraissait mince aussi. Pourtant, ses vêtements cachaient une peau légèrement caramel, recouvrant une musculature bien développée.

C'est vrai que le jeune passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, à se battre et malgré son jeune âge, le fruit de son apprentissage se révélait être absolument délicieux à regarder… Encore plus à toucher surement. Lorsqu'il bougeait, Roy suivait consciencieusement les muscles fins mais bien visibles rouler sous cette peau qui lui parue d'une douceur extrême. Il pensa que les surnoms affectueux qu'il s'adorait à lui donner perdaient tout leur sens. Ce n'était pas une crevette, ni un nabot. Il était loin d'être chétif, au contraire. Sans ses vêtements, son jeune corps dégageait une aura de puissance et une infinie harmonie, malgré les automails.

Il vit le blond lui lancer un regard gêné, les joues rougissantes. Il comprit alors que l'embarras de son subordonné était dû à la fixation qu'il faisait sur lui. Ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard, son pâle visage prenant de jolies et inhabituelles couleurs.

« Bon, on va faire comme ça. » Baragouina Roy, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il installa le plus jeune de façon à être bien tout les deux, tout en accomplissant sa tâche première : laver ces doux cheveux blonds, sans agresser sexuellement leur propriétaire.

Tâche qui se révéla plus ardue qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, la cascade blonde étant encore plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, la position qui les obligeait d'être un peu trop collés pour sa santé mentale et le doux soupir d'aise qu'avait lâché le blond quand il avait commencé sa besogne. « Comment fait-il pour avoir de si beaux cheveux avec la vie qu'il mène ? » Se questionna le brun qui n'avait aucune raison de jalouser cette tignasse_**(5)**_, ayant lui-même une magnifique chevelure noire comme l'ébène, douce et soyeuse_**(6)**_.

La séance de shampooing se transforma en séance de massage, Roy massant tendrement le crâne du jeune alchimiste, et celui-ci, poussant de plus en plus de petits soupirs de bien être. Le brun observait avec tendresse son subordonné, se demandant s'il avait le droit de craquer. Juste un peu.

Après avoir longuement rincé la crinière du blond, il l'enroula dans une serviette éponge et aida Edward à s'installer sur le tabouret. Une fois fait, il recommença son massage, dans le but de sécher les cheveux cette fois, bien que la crevette ait été capable de le faire seule. Le Fullmetal se laissa toutefois faire, appréciant les attentions de son supérieur, profitant de ce contact qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais avoir avec l'homme.

Il sentit la serviette disparaitre doucement, perdant au passage le toucher du brun qu'il aimait tant. N'osant pas rouvrir les yeux, ne voulant perdre l'illusion d'avoir un quelconque intérêt pour le Général, il fut surpris de sentir des mains se rapprocher de lui pour lui brosser lentement les cheveux. Il serra un peu plus ses paupières déjà closes, sentant des papillons dans son ventre et une chaleur le parcourir. Il ne devait rien laissé paraître, sinon le brun se moquerait de lui.

Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il se trompait. Roy avait bien vu le trouble du plus jeune à ce traitement et sentit le désir monter en flèche. Edward savait-il à quel point il était beau et désirable de cette manière ? Avait-il la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ?

Mustang se questionnait. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? S'il tentait sa chance et que le blond le repoussait, ils seraient forcés de continuer à cohabiter dans une mauvaise ambiance. Mais s'il le laissait faire ? S'il répondait à son désir brulant ? Ses petits soupirs, son abandon entre ses mains et le manque de réaction face au baiser volé de la veille n'étaient-ils pas signes de ses envies partagées ? Essayant de s'auto-convaincre que le blond lui collerait une droite magistrale s'il osait le toucher, il continua à brosser les cheveux depuis longtemps lisses et démêlés.

Complètement relaxé, à moitié affalé contre son supérieur hiérarchique, Edward prenait un grand plaisir à se faire câliner. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était pas de ceux qui laissent libre cours à leurs sentiments. Il s'était obligé à les enfouir au plus profond de lui depuis la mort de sa mère. Il avait dû rester fort pour son petit frère, pourtant il avait été celui qui n'avait pas accepté le dur cycle de la vie. Il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de son existence et y avait impliqué son cadet. Même si aujourd'hui tout était terminé, même si il avait rendu son corps à son frère, lui, n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait pas cherché à se débarrasser de ses automails, signes de son erreur passée. Au niveau des sentiments, il restait le même. A tout garder pour lui, à fuir les contacts, particulièrement ceux avec la Major Amstrong… Mais ça, c'est une question de survie.

Lorsqu'il était retourné à Resembool pour faire réparer sa prothèse au bras droit, Winry en avait profité pour le coller et le prendre pour une poupée. Elle l'avait harcelé pour lui brosser les cheveux et les coiffer, à tel point que le blond avait cédé pour avoir la paix. Il l'avait vite regretté, n'aimant pas sentir la grande blonde passer inutilement sa main dans sa chevelure et se rapprocher plus que l'indispensable.

Cependant, la situation avec son Général était bien différente. Il se sentait terriblement bien entre les mains de l'homme, qui lui aussi, s'affairait plus que nécessaire. La douce chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son ventre et qui traversait ses membres de chair redoubla d'intensité à cette constatation.

Tout en tentant de se maîtriser pour ne pas bondir sur l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées au risque de se faire méchamment rembarrer, Ed sentit une main douce et timide lui écarter doucement les cheveux pour libérer son cou. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas immédiatement pourquoi il sentait un souffle chaud sur sa nuque mise à nue. C'est au moment où les dites mains de l'homme commencèrent une longue descente sur ses bras dénudés, ignorants son automail dure et froid, que le blond assimila plus ou moins l'information. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il se moque encore de moi ou je me suis trompé sur la signification de ce baiser volé ? » Se dit tant bien que mal le jeune alchimiste.

Le souffle de plus en plus chaud s'approchait de son cou dégagé avec une lenteur absolument insoutenable. La chaleur envahit brusquement son corps, enflamment ses sens alors que Roy l'avait à peine touché. Il voulait, il désirait ardemment que Mustang aille jusqu'au bout de sa tentative. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tendit imperceptiblement son cou, s'offrant volontairement aux lèvres du brun qui saisit l'occasion pour goûter à cette peau si tentante.

Constatant avec joie et envie qu'Edward se laissait faire, non… Qu'il l'invitait à continuer, Roy s'enhardit et déposa une multitude de baisers sur la tendre peau de son cou. Remontant délicatement vers l'oreille, descendant lentement, profitant de toute la surface exposée pour arriver au niveau de l'épaule, il n'épargna pas le moindre centimètre d'épiderme à disposition, se délectant des soupirs et gémissements contenus de son subordonné, respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

Le Flame cessa son petit jeu, voulant plus. Il s'agenouilla en face du Fullmetal et le regarda avec une lueur gourmande voilant ses onyx. Un long frisson parcouru le corps du jeune homme quand le brun eu cessé ses attentions tant désirées. Edward ouvrit alors lentement les yeux, la peur au ventre que son supérieur lui rit au nez. Il fut surpris de se retrouver presque nez à nez avec le brun qui lui, semblait se perdre dans la contemplation de ses yeux d'un doré incroyablement enivrant. L'étincelle qui brillait au fond de ce regard noir et profond fit déglutir le blond qui ne comprit que trop bien où Roy voulait en venir. Le noiraud s'approcha plus près, suffisamment pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble. Il passa une fois de plus sa main dans les cheveux dorés et la fit lentement glisser jusqu'à la nuque, écrasant un peu plus leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. D'une sensualité qui fit défaillir le blond, Mustang passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans une demande muette. Complètement perdu par le plaisir de voir ce qu'il voulait tant s'accomplir, Edward ouvrit la bouche et enroula sa langue à celle du Général. Un long et doux combat commença, sans perdant. Leurs langues se caressaient, s'emmêlaient, leur salive se mélangeait, leurs bouches se battaient afin de se donner encore plus de plaisir.

Le baiser prit fin, laissant les deux hommes la respiration rapide, se regarder dans une compréhension mutuelle.

Le brun prit le plus jeune pour le déposer sur le tapis, virant avec sauvagerie le tabouret qui allait les gêner ainsi que la brosse qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre. Il passa une main sur sa joue, la caressant avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, tout en continuant sa contemplation. Le blond, hésitant entre désir et crainte de l'inconnu se contentait de se laisser faire, timidement, n'osant pas bouger de peur de faire une bêtise. Voyant l'angoisse du plus jeune, Roy comprit que c'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de relation. Et c'est lui qu'il avait choisit. Rayonnant de bonheur à cette constatation, il décida de l'aider et enleva son T-shirt, dévoilant un torse assez musclé et des épaules bien plus carrées que celles d'Edward.

Le blond assis sur le sol, reluqua ouvertement le brun qui posa ses mains à terre tout en s'approchant. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, caressant le dos du blondinet, parcourant délicatement la colonne vertébrale de ses doigts, procurant des frissons de plaisir au jeune l'alchimiste.

Saisissant la main de chair du blond, il la posa sur lui. D'abord hésitant, Ed finit par mouvoir cette main avec convoitise sur la peau pâle de son partenaire. Le brun s'affala entre ses jambes, touchant chaque partie exposée de ce corps qui l'attirait depuis si longtemps. Il délaissa la bouche du blond afin de parsemer sa peau de baisers et de frôlements. Il cala sa tête dans le cou caramel, s'enivrant de sa délicieuse odeur, embrassant, suçant ou léchant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il parcourra son cou, descendant vers la clavicule, continuant toujours ses caresses. Perpétuant son chemin vers le bas, il finit par atteindre un téton qu'il lécha avidement, se comblant des gémissements et effleurements du blond.

Traçant une ligne avec sa langue, il s'affaira à découvrir chaque tracé de muscles de l'adolescent, laissant courir ses mains sur son torse, ses flans, ses jambes. Il s'attarda sadiquement sur le nombril, tout en jouant avec l'élastique du caleçon moulant qui ne cachait plus rien de l'excitation d'Edward. Celui-ci fourra ses mains dans les doux cheveux noirs, le corps tendu sous le plaisir que lui procurait le brun.

Sentant son petit ange se tordre d'impatience et d'envie, il baissa la barrière de tissu, révélant la preuve de son plaisir partagé. Il regarda avec appétit sa cage thoracique se soulever rapidement dans une respiration saccadée et les perles de sueur apparaitre lentement sur le torse alléchant du plus jeune. Roy baissa son regard sur le sexe gonflé de désir de son amant.

Sans attendre un quelconque accord de la part du blond, le Général lécha l'objet de ses désirs de toute sa longueur, faisant lâcher un râle de surprise suivit d'un long gémissement de la bouche de son subordonné. Il semblait de nouveau embarrassé de voir son supérieur entre ses jambes, sur le point de replonger sa bouche sur son désir. Roy lui fit un sourire apaisant, comme pour lui prouver qu'il le voulait autant que lui. Il engloutit son érection soudainement et commença de délicieux vas et viens qui firent gémir plus fortement le blond qui ne pu que rejeter sa tête en arrière.

Le brun continua sa douce torture, se délectant des sons et de l'odeur du plus jeune. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça avec un autre homme. Il n'avait jamais eu que des femmes dans sa vie mais tous les gestes lui étaient venus naturellement, poussés par la soif de l'autre.

Sentant le blond commencé à gémir de plus en plus fort et trembler de plaisir, il mit fin à son petit jeu, s'attirant un regard frustré de la part du blond.

« Il vaut mieux y aller doucement, tu ne crois pas ? » Demanda le Général, récoltant un Fullmetal rouge tomate en guise de réponse.

Il retira son pantalon et son caleçon sous l'œil observateur du jeune mais ne s'en formalisa pas, ne s'étant pas gêné pour le reluquer et le goûter sous toutes les coutures.

Il retourna auprès de son amant qui s'était redressé afin de l'embrasser voracement, lui prouvant qu'il voulait bien plus que quelques caresses.

Il le rallongea, suivant son mouvement. Positionné à quatre pattes au dessus du blond, ils continuaient à s'embrasser, se toucher, éveillant leurs sens.

Le plus jeune prit la main de son aîné et porta un doigt à sa bouche, le léchant sensuellement, excitant encore plus le brun. Il continua son manège avec deux autres doigts, prenant un plaisir infini à torturer l'autre, désirant lui faire comprendre à quel point il était prêt. Saisissant le message plus qu'explicite de son partenaire, Roy descendit lentement, tourmentant son amant d'effleurements jusqu'à ce que celui-ci écarte plus les cuisses dans une demande muette d'aller plus loin.

Mustang glissa délicatement sa main lubrifiée à destination, préparant le mieux possible son amant.

Voyant le jeune se raidir sous l'intrusion, il l'aida à se détendre en lui prodiguant diverses caresses de sa main libre, puis, saisissant son sexe tendu afin de le lécher de nouveau. Il poursuivit son manège, le préparant avec attention en introduisant peu à peu ses deux autres doigts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, percevant les mouvements de bassin de son cadet qui en voulait plus, il se retira pour se placer de nouveau au dessus de lui. Prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, il le pénétra délicatement, attentif au moindre signe de douleur.

Bougeant lentement au départ, leurs hanches prirent très vite une cadence effrénée. Leurs corps se collaient, s'imbriquant parfaitement, leurs bassins se complétaient dans leurs mouvements, leur voix s'entremêlaient dans les gémissements de plaisir, leurs mains se titillaient, leur salive se mélangeait. La petite fenêtre de la pièce était depuis longtemps recouverte de buée, la température, elle, était déjà montée de quelques degrés.

L'ambiance devenait moite, chargée de cris d'extases, de souffles courts sous les assauts de ces deux êtres faisant l'amour, tendrement, passionnément. Le brun gémissait, le blond se cambrait sous les nombreux assauts et coups de reins de son amant.

Arrivé au summum de l'extase, Ed se libéra dans une plainte plus forte que les autres, provoquant la jouissance de son partenaire qui se déversa en lui. Roy se laissa tomber sur le blond, à bout de souffle.

Calmant leur respiration, ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Le brun se retira doucement et s'étala à côté d'Ed, qui peinait à retrouver son souffle.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé, juste des regards qui en disaient long. Roy souleva son cadet pour le porter jusqu'au lit, il n'allait pas l'obliger à se batailler avec ses béquilles vu son état de fatigue avancée.

Pour le moment, ils ne se parlaient pas, savourant ce qui venait de se passer comme par peur que rien de tout ça ne soit réel. Ils s'affalèrent entre les draps, le blond s'endormant comme une souche. Il se glua à son Général, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur. Général qui lui, regardait son amant avec un sourire.

« Je vais avoir pleins d'occasions et de sujets pour le taquiner maintenant. J'adore le voir exploser de rage. » Pensa stupidement le brun. « Le Généralissime Kimblee ne pourra pas dire que je ne me suis pas occupé de lui. » Médita Roy en se disant que ce séjour à deux n'allait pas être aussi pénible qu'il ne le craignait… Du moment qu'Ed calme ses crises de panique au moment de la piqure quotidienne.

Pendant que Roy fermait doucement les yeux, cherchant le sommeil, un jeune homme châtain, les joues cramoisis et les yeux exorbités, était prostré sur le sofa du salon, se disant qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de se démener pour aider son grand frère à trouver le bonheur. Parce que pour ce qu'il avait entendu, son Nii-san c'était débrouillé tout seul pour une fois.

Il saisit le sac d'affaires qu'il était venu apporter, les deux militaires risquaient de ne pas apprécier de s'être fait surprendre en train de…

Et Edward piquerait les vêtements manquant à son Général, il reviendrait plus tard apporter tout ça !

Il sortit discrètement dans la maison, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. C'est vrai que Mustang ne savait que le lieutenant Hawkeye lui avait prêté le double de sa clé pour qu'il puisse aller voir son frère.

« Je vais pouvoir garder mes chats maintenant. » Pensa joyeusement Alphonse, pas aussi perturbé qu'il le laissait paraître. « Je devrais peut-être préparer psychologiquement Winry… Elle qui est persuadée qu'Ed est amoureux d'elle mais qu'il est trop timide pour le lui dire… Si elle savait ! » Ricana l'Elric.

Il s'éloigna, trottinant joyeusement vers son repère de félins, le sourire aux lèvres et plus heureux que jamais que ces deux andouilles aient enfin comprit leurs sentiments.

Fin.

**Ed :** Tu l'as eu ton câlin.

**Roy :** Et même plus !

**Moi :** C'est marrant, quand c'est pour faire des cochonneries, plus personne ne vole le scripte ou m'interrompt…

**Envy :** …

**Greed :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive le palmier ?

**Envy :** Je suis pas dans l'histoire…

**Moi :** Heureusement, t'as assez foutu le bordel comme ça !

**Kimblee :** Ce que c'est mielleux comme fin !

**Moi :** Oui ben, je fais ce que je peux moi !

**Envy :** Mais je voulais participer moi !

**Ed :** Pervers ! C'est de l'amour là, pas une partouze !

**Moi :** Mais quelle vulgarité !

**Havoc :** Et moi ? Tout le monde m'oubli !

**Roy :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

**Havoc :** Je voulais participer !

**Moi : **C'est pas possible d'avoir l'esprit aussi mal placé !

BOUM !

**Kimblee :** Hinhinhinhin ! Explosé !

**Greed :** Non mais ça va pas ?

**Kimblee :** Fallait pas mater les deux idiots faire des trucs !

**Greed :** Jaloux :p

COUPEZ !

* * *

_Je précise que c'est mon premier lemon, j'espère ne pas l'avoir loupé… _

_Et… Je nie absolument avoir cassé Edo pour me venger de ce qui m'est arrivé xD_

_En ce qui concerne les caleçons, la réponse est simple, j'en ai marre de voir qu'ils portent TOUS des boxers dans les fics ! De toute façon, ça se passe début 1900, je suis pas certaine que les boxers existaient… Ils devaient porter des slips kangourou ! x) Et pour votre santé mentale, je vous ai épargné ça ! Pour l'endroit du délit… Je voulais ni le lit, ni le sofa, ni la douche, c'est du déjà vu et en plus la douche il peut Edo avec son plâtre, de toute façon, il morfle déjà, il est plus à ça prêt xD_

_Donc, le tapis dans la salle de bain… y a plus confortable quand même…_

_Pour l'histoire du magazine… Ok, ça devait pas exister à cette époque ce genre là mais c'est pas grave x)_

_Veuillez excuser ma stupidité, c'est la première fois que j'écris (heu… Publie en fait ^^'') un truc aussi con -_-_

**(1)** « _Le nabot blond s'étira en baillant de manière peu élégante, se levant tout en mâchouillant le trop plein de bave accumulée en dormant »_. Trop classe Edo ! Je parle des gens qui mastiquent je sais pas quoi en se réveillant, c'est charmant xD

**(2)** _« Je viens d'avoir le Généralissime Kimblee »_

N'oublions pas que nous sommes dans du comique (n'importe quoi serait plus approprié). Un Kimblee aux commandes du pays, ça doit être marrant, non ? -_- Ok, je m'abstiens la prochaine fois…

**(3)** _« comme s'il venait de lui montrer une photo du Généralissime Kimblee et de Greed en train de faire des choses inavouables »_

Pardon Lilou, mais je pouvais pas retirer ça xD

**(4)**_ « Une fois l'étonnement passé, il fit place à un fou rire incontrôlable sous le regard vexé du lactophobe »_

A ne pas confondre avec la lactophilie (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, allez voir sur internet, perso, j'ai cherché quel était le bon terme, maintenant, je suis traumatisée T_T) xD

**(5)** « _Se questionna le brun qui n'avait aucune raison de jalouser cette tignasse »_

Parce qu'il le veaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu bien ! xD

Pardon, je recommencerais plus -_-

**(6)** « _ayant lui-même une magnifique chevelure noire comme l'ébène, douce et soyeuse »_

Ça me fait penser aux vieilles pubs pour la pâtée pour chien… Le regard vif, le poil brillant… Ok, on va arrêter le massacre -_-''

_Pour les non inscrits, laissez-moi une adresse email si vous voulez une réponse ) _

**Review ? **chibi eyes****


End file.
